


I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Just happy after sex musings.





	

Title: I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: neither the boys nor the lyrics are mine. They belong to their respective creators, so no suing thankies! ^_^;;

Warnings: AU, OOC (kinda), POV, saaaaaaap, lime, songfic, and yaoi.

Pairing: 1x2x1 implied

Rating: R for sexual implications.

Feedback: ooooooohhhh what a beautiful thing!

 

 

/lyrics/

 

/I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you’re far away and dreaming./

 

I silently watch as you sleep, just gazing at your face with a smile that I know touches my lips. I do this often, you know. Just lay here in bed watching you sleep. Sometimes, I wonder what you are dreaming. Your face is always so peaceful, but sometimes I know that the dreams are not so wonderful. I can always feel my heart break at the look of pain or loss on your sweet face as you experience something from your past.

 

You murmur softly in your sleep and I feel my face soften even more as I gaze at you. Do you sense my eyes on you? You must, because a small smile crosses your lips and you whisper my name as you cuddle towards me. Such gentle tenderness from such a hardened warrior. One would never know that till they got to really know you. You never show what is inside of you…the pain…the sorrow….the anguish. You keep it hidden in a neutral mask, which only seems to slip when I’m around.

 

We know each other so well now that even the slightest movement of your eyes tells me what you are feeling. And I know that it is the same with you. Is this what it is like to find your soulmate?

 

/I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Well every moment spent with you

Is a moment I treasure./

 

Sometimes I wonder what you are thinking about me. I gaze at you and you always are watching me…as if you’re afraid I’ll leave. No worries on that, my love. I wouldn’t leave now for anything. You mean everything to me and I don’t honestly know I would survive if you were gone.

 

As I gaze at you, I watch as the moonlight plays across your face. It gently caresses the tender skin there, like my hand does while we make love. They say that the moon is like a lover, gentle and illuminating. I feel that is true, for you are my moon. Guiding me through the darkness of night with your gentle beams of love. Love always lighting your face as you show me the true meaning of life.

 

I never hesitated to follow you. You always seemed so sure of where to trod in this mixed up world. Even during the war, when life was so fleet and precious. You took the time to really see what was going on….and then took the time to show the one who never knew life to be as such.

 

/I don’t wanna close my eyes

I don’t wanna fall asleep

‘Cause I’d miss you baby

And I don’t want to miss a thing./

 

Looking at you, I find myself looking back at the past. I remember the fear, the sorrow, the times when I wondered if I would ever know life without war. We killed so much, but we kept going because we knew in our hearts that it was the right thing to do. Protecting people, making sure they wouldn’t fight and create more children like us…that seemed to be all we could do to keep holding onto our sanity in this insane war.

 

Then, after the war, it was like a fresh start. I found myself then drifting…so unsure as to how to live this new life. Did you hear the calling of my lost soul? Is that why you came to find me?

 

We lived together for such a long time, just happy to be with someone who understood what we had been through. Then…it happened. I find myself smiling as I remember both my innocence and your natural love of life as we looked at each other. I find my thoughts staying on the fact that it was a night much like this. The full moon blessed us with her loving guidance as we found within each other a new healing.

 

/’Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I’d still miss you baby

And I don’t want to miss a thing./

 

You must be dreaming of our first time together. Your soft voice whispers my name like the wind in the trees as you move closer into my embrace. It’s funny but, even when you are close to me, I feel a tenderness that almost eludes description. One would wonder why I have such a fascination with touching you, but then they would have to understand why the stars are in the heavens and why angels are singing such joyous songs. It is something that keeps me alive.

 

Our relationship…well, one could describe it as innocent. Another could describe it as neutral. Some have asked if I get sexual kicks off of touching you all the time. They don’t understand. You are my balance. I could hold you forever and still not be happy. You bring out everything within me and then….you keep it safe within your heart. You are my other half….the very breath for me.

 

I have always tried for perfection. But you made me realize that sometimes, it is the simple things that are indeed the most perfect. The way you smile at me, the way love lights your eyes as you look at me, or the way you say my name with either passion or love. Those are perfection to me.

 

/Lying close to you

Feeling your heart beating

And I’m wondering what you are dreaming

Wondering if it’s me you’re seeing./

 

Do you sense my thoughts? Or has the moon woken you? I find myself gazing into your eyes and see myself drowning slowly. I watch as you slowly lean up and our lips meet, not hard. In your own way, you greet me with love.

 

My memories flash back to our first night again and I remember the patient love that you showed as you taught me the many ways of lovemaking. As my mind wavers between the past and the now, my hand begins to relive those lessons, to your pleasure I can tell. Slowly, as I come back to this time, I find myself tracing you, keeping my touch featherlike and gentle, feeling every part of you react and mold to me as we slowly deepen our kiss. Time goes out the window at this moment, both freezing and speeding past us as we meet in passion’s embrace once more.

 

I often wonder how I survive such a passionate person as you. Your hot touch, the soft sounds that we both make from desire…all of these tend to lead me into some other realm. But, you always anchor my soul as it flits in the wind…you always did.

 

/Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we’re together

And I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever, forever and ever./

You start returning my touches, teaching me once more in the art of lovemaking. Oh how bliss is known whenever I am with you. So many types of bliss as well. Not just in love, but in soul.

 

I think back to when we first knew each other. You always tried so hard to get to know me. Even when I did everything in my power to deter you from me. But then….maybe I wasn’t really trying. Maybe, deep down, I was asking you to keep pushing. Yes…maybe.

 

/I don’t wanna close my eyes

I don’t wanna fall asleep

‘Cause I’d miss you, baby

And I don’t want to miss a thing./

 

As I watch you move over me, letting your hair caress me as your hands shadow the movement, I think of how you would pilot your Gundam. So smooth…so sure. You always had an assuredness around you that spoke more than anything else did. I find myself gasping as your touch brings out so much in me, almost overwhelming me in its intensity. You always could do that to me. Your single love of life and protecting people is what had me coming back to you like a moth to a flame….a flame that wouldn’t burn me, but that would warm my very soul.

 

Gasps, moans….bodies coming together….it’s almost like battle. We fight for dominance, but in the end it is love that wins. I feel myself reaching for you, touching you in wonder and need. Like a curious fairy, I caress you, letting my hands meld with your hair and body in worship, feeling the same being done to my own body by your gentle hands. Hands that have seen as much blood as mine yet were always clean to me. Just as you always would say how clean I was to you.

 

/Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

I’d still miss you, baby

And I don’t want to miss a thing./

 

I hold you close to me, watching as you move above me, eyes closed in bliss as we move together. My hands once again make their journey across your body, a pilgrimage to you as they caress as much as I can reach. The fireworks that are released soon after seem to last beyond time and, as our bodies collapse together in sated exhaustion, our hands find each other.

 

Then, I find myself watching as you sleep again, memorizing every tender line on your face. You dream of happiness, of that I am certain as I watch you, my sweet angel. You have a small smile…one that I have seen cross your face whenever you look at me when I am not supposed to see. It is one that I treasure for it is the smallest and yet truest form of your love for me. For it is only I that sees that smile.

 

/I don’t wanna miss one smile

I don’t wanna miss one kiss

Well I just wanna be with you

Right here with you, just like this./

 

I wake slowly, gazing into an early morning sky as birds greet me obliviously. I feel you stir next to me, yet you don’t waken. A small smile flits across my lips, teasing me with its unusualness as I gaze at your sleep tousled head. You must be dreaming again, for your grip tightens around my waist as I watch and I stifle the urge to chuckle. You look like such a child and I know that I want to protect you always. Just like you protected the colonies with me. It was for the sake of life and peace that we did such, and now it is for the sake of life and love that I protect you.

 

Sighing softly, you open your eyes and we renew our love through our gaze, locking and never parting as we share our deepest thoughts in that one pure moment. Sometimes, it scares me beyond anything at the intensity of our love. Maybe it is because I’ve never had such a thing when I was young. But when one loves someone so much that a mere gaze can tell you their whole heart, soul, and being….you know it is beyond anything that mortal beings should know.

 

/I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time./

 

The moment ends…too soon in my mind, and you stretch above me, seeming to revel in being above me. Our bodies meld once more as our lips meet in a tender kiss. Your hair covers us in a blanket of silk as we truly become one form. Once again, our lessons of love begin, but it is you that show me how to survive the maelstrom of emotions that you ignite in me. How one touch, one look, one word can start such an inferno inside of me, I don’t know. But I am so glad that I have someone to teach me. For without you I would drown in this sea of emotions.

 

I look up and watch, as the sun now is your partner as you make love to me, it’s fiery rays like fingers of gold through your hair. You smile turns sweet and innocent, but there is a fiery need that matches the sun’s power as you watch me react to your touch. How can I not react? Your touch is like all of nature at it’s gentlest, warm and soothing, rough at some points, but calming at others.

 

/Don’t wanna close my eyes

Don’t wanna fall asleep

‘Cause I’d miss ya, baby

And I don’t want to miss a thing./

 

We engage in a battle once again, and finally I win. I hear you whisper my name in pleasure, your hands caressing everything that are hot to the touch and near you. Your sweet essence is what calls to me, but it is also the stability of the knowledge that I can give to you what you always endow to me. Our whole relationship is based on the fact of equal standing. But, the thread of love is a bond that holds us so strongly that I fear the day we may ever be parted.

 

That’s why I fought so hard the second war. But now…I realize that I am fighting for you everyday. Fighting to become worthy of the love that you so willingly give to me. Fighting to make this new life that we have decided upon as our newest mission worth all of our tears, pain, and sorrow. Sometimes….I doubt myself, wondering if it is worth it. But then I look into your eyes and I know.

 

It is.

 

/Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream would never do

‘Cause I’d still miss you, baby

And I don’t want to miss a thing./

 

As we rest from our latest ‘battle’, I find myself grinning. I hear you asking what is on my mind. How do you tell the one you love that they are on your mind? I find my smile reappearing, teasing us both with its rare presence. “How do you say the things that elude describing, koi?” I find myself asking softly, my hands finding comfort in your silky tresses. You purr softly and lean into the caresses, much like our little kitten who loves us and was sitting on the window sill in the sun currently. We are both like that kitten sometimes, so curious about the simple things in life, in need of constant love and reassurance, and always there for love.

 

Sometimes I wonder how we all made it through that time. But I realize that if you believe in something enough, it does happen and the end result is a dream come true. You must know this as well, for you say very softly, “You don’t, love. You just keep on believing in them. And then, when everything is just right, you let them become real.”

 

/Don’t wanna close my eyes

Don’t wanna fall asleep, yeah

I don’t wanna miss a thing

I don’t wanna miss a thing./

 

OWARI

 


End file.
